


Making the World Slow Down

by mjduncan



Category: Warehouse 13
Genre: AU, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-03-29
Updated: 2012-03-29
Packaged: 2017-11-02 16:38:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,455
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/371144
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mjduncan/pseuds/mjduncan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sometimes you just need the world to stop spinning for a while so you can catch back up with it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Making the World Slow Down

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: All television shows, movies, books, and other copyrighted material referred to in these works, and the characters, settings, and events thereof, are the properties of their respective owners. As these works are an interpretation of the original material and not for-profit, they constitute fair use. References to real persons, places, or events are made in a fictional context, and are not intended to be libelous, defamatory, or in any way factual.

Helena stood in front of her bedroom window looking out upon the snow covered landscape that surrounded the Victorian-styled bed and breakfast that she now called home. She found there was something relaxing about the stark terrain, something comforting in the way it remained so unflinchingly constant. Looking out the window, she felt as if time, and the world, had slowed to a more manageable pace. She stared out the window, tracking the fat, fluffy flakes as they fell from the charcoal colored sky and letting her mind wander until she was firmly ensconced inside her thoughts once more. It was a familiar place to her, she'd spent what felt like an eternity trapped within her own mind and there was a tangible sense of calm that she derived from the familiarity of it. It was stable. Known. Predictable.

It was safe.

The past week had been a whirlwind of jets and cars and an untold number of other 'everyday occurrences' that boggled the mind. Even after having spent some time in this new world, and adapting quite nicely (if she did say so herself), she did not feel at home in it. She did not feel as if she belonged. This world moved too fast, and there were times where she felt as if she were still struggling just to keep her feet under herself.

Myka entered Helena's bedroom to find the inventor staring sightlessly out the window, just as she'd expected to find her. It had become the older woman's refuge, her safe haven from the chaos of their lives, and she knew that Helena retreated to this space, to that spot in front of the window, when she simply wished for the world to stop spinning long enough for her to catch back up with it. She soundlessly closed the door behind her before padding silently across the room in her socks to stand behind Helena. She paused there for a moment, allowing the smaller woman to sense her presence, before closing the distance separating them and wrapping her arms around Helena's waist.

"So this is where you're hiding," Myka murmured, leaning in to rest her chin upon Helena's shoulder.

"Indeed it is." Helena smiled as she relaxed into Myka's embrace.

Myka pressed a kiss to Helena's shoulder through the thin fabric of her shirt. "What are you doing up here all alone?"

"Thinking," Helena replied softly, a small smile tweaking her lips as she imagined the way Myka undoubtedly rolled her eyes at that entirely unhelpful answer.

"About what? Can I help?"

Helena wrapped her arms around Myka's upon her waist, holding the taller woman to her as she tilted her head back onto her shoulder. "It's nothing, darling," she whispered, not knowing how to explain the thoughts tumbling through her mind.

Myka frowned, hating that Helena felt she couldn't confide in her. "I love you," she murmured, turning to kiss her cheek.

Helena sighed, her heart taking flight in her chest until it felt as if it were hovering in her throat. "I love you too," she replied, just as softly, as she turned to meet Myka's lips with her own.

The kiss they shared was slow and adoring. Tender, reassuring in its gentleness. "Tell me," Myka pleaded softly against Helena's lips.

Helena rolled her eyes at what she perceived as her own foolishness. "I find watching the snow fall rather peaceful."

"Mmm," Myka hummed knowingly as she once again moved her chin to rest comfortably on Helena's shoulder. A feeling of peace swept through her as she looked out the window and she sighed. "It is serene."

"Yes." Helena nodded.

"I always loved watching it snow," Myka murmured, brushing her lips over Helena's ear as she spoke. "It always seems to make the world slow down, make the chaos less overwhelming."

Helena smiled softly and nodded, completely amazed that after such a short time together Myka understood her so well. "It is reassuring to learn that I am not the only one who feels this way, at times."

"You're not," Myka whispered, her breath dancing over the shell of the older woman's ear. She tightened her hold around her Helena's waist and dipped her mouth do brush her lips over the sensitive hollow below Helena's jaw.

"Oh," Helena sighed as Myka licked, nipped, and sucked at the sensitive skin.

"Hmm," Myka hummed as she trailed her lips back up to whisper in Helena's ear. "You know what works even better than watching the snow fall?"

Helena smiled, a small tremor rolling down her spin at the feeling of the taller woman's breath gliding over her skin. "Enlighten me, dearest Myka."

"I think," Myka began as she turned the smaller woman around so they were facing each other, "I'd rather show you."

Helena chuckled throatily as she leaned in to meet Myka's seeking lips with her own. This kiss, much like their previous one, was slow and deliberate, tender and almost heartbreaking in its purity. Each brush of lips, every touch of tongues conveyed with perfect clarity the depth of their love. Hands roamed over backs and tangled in hair as each woman sought to draw the other closer, impossibly closer, only to find that there really was no closer. Breaths were stolen between kisses which only served to steal that hastily gasped oxygen away once more.

"Bed, my love," Helena murmured as she pushed gently against Myka's hips, urging the younger woman backwards toward her intended destination.

Myka moaned softly and allowed Helena to move them in the direction of the bed while she busied herself with unbuttoning the smaller woman's shirt and helping her out of it once the last button was released. Once they were beside the bed, Helena stopped their progress and mimicked her lover's earlier actions, quickly unbuttoning Myka's shirt and pushing it down over her shoulders.

"So beautiful," Helena murmured. She slipped her hands around Myka's back and deftly unhooked the clasps on her lover's bra, wasting no time removing the garment once the hooks were freed. She watched her hands slide over Myka's breasts and delighted in the soft sigh of pleasure that escaped the other woman as she palmed the firm mounds and rolled them under her hands.

Myka quickly freed Helena's breasts from the confines of her lacy black bra, forcing the older woman's hands off of herself as she slid it down strong, toned arms. "You are gorgeous," she whispered, almost to herself, as she trailed her fingertips back up Helena's arms and over her shoulders, before tiptoeing across prominent clavicles and down the gentle, sloping plane of the other woman's chest.

Helena watched, entranced, her own desire to touch lost in the sight and the sensation of Myka's hands moving over her body, sliding around the perimeter of her breasts to cup the mounds in her hands and hold them tenderly, almost reverently. "Oh my," she breathed as she watched Myka's head dip down to take her right nipple between her lips. "Darling," she murmured, the endearment slipping out on a sigh as Myka began sucking gently against the bud and lashing it with her tongue.

Myka hummed against the captured tip before releasing it, wanting nothing more than to love its twin in a similar manner but relenting to the knowledge that doing so would be much easier when they weren't standing. She rose back up to her full height and captured Helena's mouth with her own as she slid her hands down to the older woman's waist and flicked the button on her jeans open. She moaned encouragingly as she felt Helena's hands slip to her own waist and it wasn't long until heavy denim was pushed over trim, lean hips and thighs to puddle on the floor. It was, perhaps, a half a heartbeat later that two pairs of panties joined the jeans, discarded and forgotten on the carpet.

A flick of the wrist had the duvet pulled back out of the way and Myka quickly spun them around so she was able to lower Helena back onto the waiting sheets and cover the other woman's body with her own. She brushed her open lips over Helena's, letting their breath mingle, letting the desire, the anticipation build to a crescendo of racing heartbeats before claiming her waiting lover's lips in a searing kiss.

Helena moaned at the heavenly feeling of Myka's tongue delving deep into her mouth to stroke, dance, and duel with her own, and she happily submitted to the other woman's attentions, relaxing her body into the warm, flannel sheets as she rested her hands on the curve of Myka's hips. She submitted to her lover eagerly and with each kiss, each breath, she found the overwhelmingly chaotic, frenetic world disappearing until only one vital truth remained. "I love you," she murmured between hot, deliberate kisses.

"As I love you," Myka smiled, pleased to see the edge of panic gone from her lover's eyes to be replaced with a warm, comforting glow of love, trust, and desire. She lowered her mouth to deliver one last soft, adoring kiss to Helena's lips before moving her mouth lower, over the point of Helena's chin and down the column of her proud, regal throat until she was able to press a firm, purposeful kiss to the skin above her lover's heart.

Helena whimpered, her hips shifting under Myka's stomach as the younger woman's tongue ran slow, concise circles around her right breast. Spiraling higher and tighter at an agonizingly slow pace, hot breath blowing over freshly dampened skin causing chills to erupt in her wake. "Oh, Darling," she moaned loudly when Myka's mouth, hot and wet and hungry covered her nipple once more. Her right hand moved, almost of its own volition, to tangle in wild, messy curls as her left twisted itself into the sheets.

Myka made slow, tender love to Helena's breasts, making sure to cover the entirety of each sensitive mound with kisses, licks, and nips. She lingered upon her lover's chest, making sure that the other woman who had been lost and adrift was anchored to the moment, to each press of lips against her skin, to every pounding beat of her heart before she moved on.

Helena, for her part, was delighting in the feeling of Myka's mouth upon her. When she could not stand it any longer, she pushed gently upon her head and whispered, "Please."

Myka relented to Helena's request and, with one last kiss to the spot above the older woman's heart, trailed her lips over trembling abs to settle between widespread, welcoming thighs. She puckered her lips and blew gently across wet, swollen folds before delivering the most intimate of kisses, her low hum of pleasure drowned out by Helena's decidedly louder moan at the contact. She used her tongue to spread the artificer wider with a long, slow lick, repeating the movement up and down, twice, three times, each pass of her tongue through the sensitive folds driving her need higher and higher.

"Oh, God!" Helena cried as Myka's lips surrounded her clit and sucked against it gently before releasing the sensitive bundle and tracing the perimeter of its base with the tip of her tongue. "Myka," she whimpered pleadingly, wanting, needing to be touched more directly.

Myka acquiesced to her lover's plea and laid a broad, flat lick over the straining, pulsing bundle of nerves causing Helena's hips to buck wildly. She moved her hands under Helena to grasp the older woman's muscular backside and hold her to her as she began lashing the tip of the sensitive point with the tip of her tongue.

Helena released her grip on Myka's hair and grasped blindly for more sheets to hang on to as she was driven higher and higher with each electric pass of her lover's tongue against her.

Myka lifted Helena's hips a little higher and dipped her mouth lower to plunge her tongue deep inside her writhing, moaning lover. Curling her tongue inside the clenching, welcoming walls before pulling out to tease the sensitive muscle ringing the opening before thrusting inside once more. When Helena's strangled cries, gasps and moans grew more and more desperate in tone, she moved her attentions higher once more, gathering the older woman's clit between her lips and sucking against it hard as she moved her right hand from beneath her lover to deftly slide two fingers into soft, welcoming heat.

"Oh God, just like that," Helena gasped, unable to control the rocking of her hips against her lover's mouth as she rode the building wave inside her, her entire being focused on the feeling of Myka's mouth against her and the feeling of Myka's fingers stroking so gloriously deep inside her. "So good," she murmured, her grip on the sheets tightening as the magnificent heat in her hips spread outward through her body.

Feeling Helena's muscles beginning to tremble around her fingers, Myka thrust inside once more but instead of withdrawing the digits she curled her fingertips to rub against the ribbed, spongy patch at the top of her lover's channel, her caress synchronized to the sucks she was delivering to Helena's clit. Once she was sure that the other woman could take no more, she pinched the sensitive nub between her teeth and forced Helena over the edge.

Helena bucked hard as the first wave of her climax hit her and Myka instinctively removed her mouth from her lover, pulling back to watch the beauty that was Helena trapped in the throes of her orgasm as she resumed a slow, steady plunge and retreat of her fingers inside her lover to draw her pleasure out for as long as possible.

When the final spasm left Helena spent and still, Myka carefully removed her fingers, wincing slightly at the quiet hiss that escaped Helena's lips at the loss, and moved to gather the older woman in her arms. "I love you," she whispered as she pressed a soft kiss to Helena's cheek.

Helena turned her head and captured Myka's lips with her own, a low, feral growl of pleasure rolling over her tongue as she tasted herself upon her lover. "I love you, darling," she purred as she deftly rolled Myka onto her back and held herself up above the younger woman, her eyes full of love and liquid desire as she scanned her lover's face. She dipped her head to capture Myka's lips in a scorching, soul deep kiss, her earlier feelings of unease forgotten as the world, _this_ world, **_her_** world, was reduced to the sound of Myka's beating heart and the sensation of her lover's lips upon her skin.

She was exactly where she belonged.


End file.
